narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Scarlei
Spanisch und Studium Hablamos espanol aquí, muy bien.^^ Pienso que es tú lengua segunda en la escuela, correcto? [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 17:02, 22. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Moment mal, in deinem Profil steht du bist 16. Wenn du Spanisch "diez clases" hattest - als dritte Fremdsprache, dann müsstest du ja schon sehr früh mit Fremdsprachen angefangen haben (quasi mit ~ 6 Jahren) oder verstehe ich dich falsch^^ Ich will mich hier jetzt nicht in private Angelegenheiten einmischen, aber es mutet seltsam an. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 11:36, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Oder meinst du in der 10. Klasse. [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 11:38, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Ah, okay.^^ Klingt (oder liest sich) aber, als hättest du Spanisch schon länger (gehabt). Ich hatte 6 Jahre Spanisch (auch im Abi) und habe große Mühe das noch alles zusammen zu kriegen. Respekt!! Französisch hatte ich übrigens als 3. Fremdsprache (2 Jahre), aber da ist das meiste schon wieder vergessen (ist ja auch schon etwas her^^) :D Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 15:18, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Man könnte sagen, ich bin im letzten Drittel (Master). Was unser "amigo" wollte konnte ich nicht so recht nachvollziehen - wofür hat er sich denn überhaupt entschuldigt? [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 16:08, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC) "Wasserwirtschaft im globalen Wandel" (M. Sc.) (Ich könnte mir vorstellen, du gibst das jetzt bei Google ein... und schon weißt du auch wo ich studiere^^) [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 18:35, 23. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Ich habe vorher in Suderburg Wasser- und Bodenmanagement studiert und das ist sozusagen das passende Anschlussstudium. Und (obwohl meine Interessen in viele Richtungen gehen, z. B. Sprachen) waren Naturwissenschaften immer mein Steckenpferd^^ Es gefällt mir sehr, es ist sehr familiär bei uns. Nicht 500 in einem Hörsaal (eher 20-50). Ist schon richtig, dass du dich informierst, man muss ja Werbung machen :D Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 07:59, 24. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Ich bin dann leider nur ein subjektives "Beratungsseminar" und kann nur sagen, dass das Studieren auf jeden Fall Spaß macht - die anderen Wege habe ich daher leider nicht kennengelernt. Bei uns gibt es allerdings auch einen Dualen Studiengang, die sollen aber allgemein recht anstregend sein, aber werden eben auch immer beliebter (wenn er bereit ist Auskunft zu geben, frag mal MegaPimpf, der macht glaube ich ein Duales Studium... und ist auch noch etwas jünger als ich^^). Es kommt eben darauf an, will man gleich schon Geld verdienen oder lieber noch etwas (mehr) lernen... bei uns sind die Leute nach dem Abi auch in alle möglichen Gebiete gegangen - von "normaler" Ausbildung bis "Freies Soziales Jahr" etc. oder einige Monate die Welt bereisen. Ich habe mit meinem Studium im Grunde nur das gemacht, was mir in der Schule schon Spaß gemacht hat - und wir Suderburger sind recht gern gesehene Wasserbauer^^ Setz eben auf deine Stärken (klischeehaft, ich weiß :p), einer unserer Profs meinte, der Job soll nachher auch Spaß machen und nicht zu einem notwendigen Übel werden. So, das wärs erstmal. Ich weiß, ich bin jetzt nicht der große Karriere-Fachmann, aber wenn du noch was wissen willst, sag Bescheid :-) Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 15:20, 24. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Vergebung Ich war nicht vorhanden. Ich bin neu. --Kine Yinus (Diskussion) 14:03, 26. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Ich glaube unser spanischer Freund möchte dich im Chat kontaktieren!? [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 15:18, 26. Mär. 2015 (UTC) :Entschuldige, ich wollte unser Gespräch nicht so abrupt beenden, aber mein PC ist mal wieder abgestürzt... :( Ich wünsche noch einen schönen Abend. Bis zum nächsten "Schreibgespräch"^^ Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 19:16, 26. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Da bin vor allen Dingen ich stolz!! :D [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 10:26, 31. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Spoiler Du siehst an der aktuellen Staffel, welche Episoden gespoilert sind und welche nicht. Das von Sin eingefügte Spoiler-Band hilft da. Wenn Filler-Folgen zwischen kanonischen-nicht-gespoilerten Episoden liegen, werden sie automatisch mit-entspoilert. YukiWarZone(Contact) 09:36, 6. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Schon ok. ^^ Ja, so kann man's sagen. Einzelne Filler-Folgen zu spoilern, die mitten in einem nicht-gespoilerten Handlungsstrang liegen, geht einfach kaum und weil das deutsche Synchron-Studio irgendwie gar nicht mehr weiter macht, entspoilern wir alle Filler, die zwischen... kein-spoiler-mehr-kanon-Folgen liegen. ö_ö Jene Wortschöpfung. xD YukiWarZone(Contact) 10:56, 6. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ---- So, ich erblickte, was du niederschriebest! xD Wiederholungen machen ja nichts, nur ein Tipp wegen den Bildern: die meisten davon sind ganz einfach auch auf der englischen Wiki zu finden (hab' noch nie von "vignette" gehört, keine Ahnung, wo die Bilder da herkommen xD). Und ungenutzte Bilder werden gelöscht (Adminberechtigte Aufräumaufgabe), also falls da mal eines, das du für NarutoWisser hochlädst, ohne es irgendwo einzubauen, gelöscht wird - nicht wundern. xD Notfalls kann ich die auch hochladen und auf meine Testseite packen... Oder du packst die eben auf deine. xD Hauptsache irgendwo, die ein paar Tage vorher hochzuladen und dann erst den Artikel zu erstellen, ist hier nicht so 'ne gute Idee (musste ich dann später auch irgendwann erfahren... und war verwirrt xD). Liebe Grüße YukiWarZone(Contact) 11:50, 14. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Kaum bin ich weg, fremdelst du wieder :P Trotzdem schönen Abend noch^^ Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 18:17, 14. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Hiden-Links Oh Gott, wehe ich seh' dich heute hier arbeiten! Los, geh lernen! xD Links zu den Übersetzungen kriegst du trotzdem schonmal: *Naruto Jinraiden: http://www.narutoforums.com/showthread.php?t=876309 *Kakashi Hiden: http://www.reddit.com/r/Naruto/comments/2v4tql/translation_prologue_excerpt_from_kakashis_light/ (nicht wundern, da geht's oft in den Kommentaren weiter und unten steht aber immer der Link zum nächsten Teil) *Shikamaru Hiden: http://www.reddit.com/r/Naruto/comments/30est2/shikamaru_hiden_table_of_contents_links_summary/ *Sakura Hiden: https://www.reddit.com/r/Naruto/comments/2zzzj9/translation_the_prologue_from_sakura_hiden/ *Konoha Hiden: http://www.reddit.com/r/Naruto/comments/2zptmq/ (das bisschen, was es da schon an Infos gibt) *Autoren findest du hier: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Naruto_print_media#Fiction Ja, alles sehr interessant, aber lern lieber bis morgen, dann hast du ja auch noch Zeit. :D P.S. Die wollen - aus welchem Grund auch immer - die Bestätigung, dass du 18 bist. Ich hab' da nichts gefunden, was nicht jugendfrei ist, aber vielleicht meinen die ja die Website allgemein... Also... Klick dann einfach auf ja, ich hab' da nichts Schlimmes gesehen... (ich hab aber auch jegliche Werbung im Browser blockiert xD) YukiWarZone(Contact) 12:58, 16. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :So, ich seh' schon, du hast die Referenzen eingefügt. Dooooomooo arigatoo. :3 Bei Naruto ist mit den Referenzen irgendwas schief gegangen... das warst gar nicht du, kann das sein? xD YukiWarZone(Contact) 17:35, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :Ach ja, ein kleiner Tipp: auf der Seite Vorlage:Einzelnachweise kannst du dir Ganze nochmal genau anschauen (während ich Neulinge zurechtweise), bei den Nachweisen wird immer Regel immer der "ref"-Code UND der "ref-name" (als ref name="XY") angegeben. Und gib am besten immer "Schriften des :P, S. x" an, anstelle von "Databook Nr. x". ^^ YukiWarZone(Contact) 17:44, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::...jetzt hab' ich das schon alles korrigiert... :'D XD Naja egal, war nicht viel Arbeit (war mehr Arbeit, was bei Naruto zu speichern.. aber ich will nichts schlechtes sagen ^^' wo jeder das hier lesen kann oO), du hast mir im Endeffekt richtig viel Arbeit abgenommen. :3 YukiWarZone(Contact) 17:51, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::Hm, joa, okay xD Ich knüpf' mir sämtliche Hauptcharaktere ja eh nach und nach vor (ich benutze tatsächlich alle drei Testseiten xDD), wenn da irgendwo Fehler sind, radieren wir sie alle nach und nach aus.. muhahah xD (ich bin komisch, frag mich nicht wieso, ich weiß grad auch nicht xD) YukiWarZone(Contact) 18:03, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Novels You're lucky, der Carlsen Verlag macht sich tatsächlich an Jinraiden ran! Ich hab' das mal übernommen, ich kümmer' mich dann wahrscheinlich auch um den Inhalt da, damit du dich nicht mit den Hiden hetzen musst. ^^ YukiWarZone(Contact) 17:08, 27. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Kommen in den einzelnen Hiden eigentlich neue Jutsus und neue Charaktere vor? Denn wenn ja, würde ich mich auch da um eine neue Infobox kümmern. Dann hätten wir nämlich die normale, die wir für Romanfassungen von kanonischen Handlungsstrahlen und Filmen verwenden können und dazu dann noch eine andere, wo auch Spalten für erste Auftritte vorhanden sind. Wär' das 'ne Idee? Dann würd' ich mich bald dran machen, sodass du die schon zu Kakashi Hiden packen kannst. Eventuell müsste man dann auch einen neuen Header machen, aber das würde ja auch kein Problem darstellen. ^^ YukiWarZone(Contact) 09:11, 6. Mai 2015 (UTC) :So, die Infobox für die Novels hab' ich jetzt auch endlich mal als Vorlage gespeichert, siehe Vorlage:InfoboxNovel. Nach der Zeile "Erste Auftritte" müsste nichts mehr stehen, wenn man auch nichts einrägt. Falls das mal der Fall sein sollte, müsste man den Syntax manuell eingeben, wie es z.B. beim Quelltext zu Unschuldiges Herz, blutroter Dämon zu sehen ist. ^-^ YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 09:22, 15. Mai 2015 (UTC) ---- Ui, das ging wohl daneben^^ :P [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 14:53, 1. Mai 2015 (UTC) Chat So, jetzt hat deine Dissi eine Chat-Abteilung. Dann beschweren wir uns hier darüber, dass du dich beschwert hast.. oder so.. ja.. xD Ähem, ich hab' auf jeden Fall gerade etwas "entdeckt" und darüber müsste man mal im Chat diskutieren. Ich versuch, euch heute alle zu erwischen. ^^ (Achtung, bei der OPs und EDs-Abteilung hier hab ich dir noch was hinterlassen! xD) YukiWarZone(Contact) 07:53, 2. Mai 2015 (UTC) ... Komm bitte mal in den Chat. xD YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 17:02, 10. Mai 2015 (UTC) ---- Erstmal Hey! Das sag ich jetzt nun zum letzten Mal: 1.Die drei Hauptcharaktere sind Sakura, Sasuke und Naruto. Der Rest wie z.B Kiba, Ino und so sind Nebencharaktere. Ihr müsst mir schon sagen wer ein Haupt- und Nebencharakter ist. 2. Ich verweigere nichts. Ich versuche mich schon zu verbessern aber meine Bearbeitungen sind halt nicht perfekt. Tja, ich kann daran erstmal nicht viel machen. 3.Mir wurde öfters gesagt auch von Admins, dass man Testseiten nur für größere Bearbeitungen nutzen sollte und nicht für kleine. Ob es so ist weiß ich nicht. Gruß Naruto Wisser123 (Diskussion) 18:27, 7. Mai 2015 (UTC) Ich, der große Chat-Moderator, wurde mal wieder rausgekickt. Also noch einen schönen Abend ^_^ (Nachricht hier drüber ist auch neu) [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 18:36, 7. Mai 2015 (UTC) ---- ":'(" [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 19:28, 23. Mai 2015 (UTC) "Irden fortlaufende Eisketten"?^^ Noch einen Tick poetischer und wir haben Goethe :D [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 13:21, 23. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Geburtstag Sooo. *räusper* Nochmal: *sing* Zum Geburtstag viel Glück! Zum Geburtstag viel Glück! Zum Geburtstag, liebe Scary, zum Geburtstag viel Glück! :D YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 10:32, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) 17 Jahr, blondes Haar... ach ne falsch. Egal.^^ Von mir auch alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ich hoffe du hast einen schönen Tag. Bleib so wie du bist - die Chats wären nicht halb so schön ohne dich :D Dein Cincin, Sinchen etc. [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 14:46, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Ich wünsche dir Alles gute zum Geburtstag Scary und wie Sin schon geschrieben hat, bleib so wie du bist^^. [[Benutzer:KuramaNaruto|'KuramaNaruto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:KuramaNaruto|'(Dissi)']] 17:57, 28. Jun. 2015 (UTC) nachträglich alles gute auch von mir! ^_^ Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 17:28, 29. Jun. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich spamme dich voll. ICH BIN AM PC! HIP HIP! HURRA! TS wird leider erst morgen bearbeitet, sons klappt alles andere nicht, muss ja die Episode & die 2 Uni-Arbeiten schreiben... und dann noch der Umzug. Aber morgen. Hoch und heilig versprochen. :) YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 12:29, 30. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Yukis Mecker-Ecke Techniker war da. Aber immer noch kein Internet. Ich beschwere mich gleich bei der Hotline. C: Sag meinen Episoden, dass ich sie liebe. Hab Kurama um Vertretung gebeten, ich schnorre demnächst wieder irgendwo Internet und fasse zusammen. YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 11:17, 27. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Das Leben hasst mich. Der nächste Techniker kommt Montag, aber dafür muss ich morgen mein Handy zur Reparatur abgeben. Kein Handy. Kein Internet. Töte mich. YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 15:51, 28. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :oh, und weil ich Dienstag 'ne Klausur schreibe, folgt die Zusammenfassung der Episode frühestens Mittwoch. Ich bin nicht tot! I'll be back! YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 15:55, 28. Aug. 2015 (UTC) So, jetzt sitz' ich am PC und hab' deine Dissi um eine sinnvolle Überschrift erweitert. *yay* Zunächst einmal ein riiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeseeeen Dankeschön, dass du mich so toll vertrittst und meine ganzen Filler-Artikel entspoilerst hast, du bist echt ein Schatz. ._. Und der Techniker war heute um 8 Uhr da, aber jetzt hab' ich noch immer kein Internet zu Hause, also muss ich demnächst wohl wen erwürgen. Aber ansonsten läuft alles gut bei mir, morgen hab' ich nur noch die letzte Klausur vor mir und dann hab' ich bis Mitte Oktober nichts zu tun (literally, wenn ich dann immer noch kein Internet hab, muss ich mir noch ein Hobby oder sowas suchen... ist ja ekelhaft). YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 14:17, 31. Aug. 2015 (UTC) :Der nächste Techniker kommt Dienstag. Aber ich mach' mich jetzt wieder bei meinen Eltern breit, bis ich Internet hab', also überleb' ich das schon irgendwie... Und hier passieren ja Dinge, ein Mensch wurde geblockt. Wenn ich euch im Chat erwische, will ich ausführliche Infos. :D YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 08:04, 3. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Grad von deiner Lage gehört. Gute Besserung. :( YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 14:24, 3. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ICH HABE INTERNET!!! ICH. HABE. INTERNET!!! Ich will die Welt küssen. YukiWarZoneChat-Mod(Contact) 07:57, 10. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ---- Erhol dich erstmal, wir machen das schon. Don't worry, be bald wieder happy! (Yes, super english^^) Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 14:27, 3. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Sorry, der Chat hat seinen Geist aufgegeben. Man schreibt sich^^ Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 15:22, 5. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Glückwunsch zur 3000^^ Hast mich bald :D [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 17:58, 5. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Vereinheitlichung der Infoboxen und Parameter "Film" Hi. das brauch dir doch nicht leid tun. Natürlich kann ich die Sachen abarbeiten, das ist kein Problem.^^ Gruß, Testi0 (Diskussion) 00:18, 7. Nov. 2015 (UTC) ---- Waaaah. >.> Danke. xD Das kommt aber nicht in meine Unterschrift... oder doch? :D [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']]Chat-Mod·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 20:15, 17. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :... too late. [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 21:08, 17. Nov. 2015 (UTC) das Abarbeiten-Prinzip Also ich gehe links im Menü auf "Charakter-Profile" und dann die Dörfer durch. Bei "Sonstige" dann auch "Andere Charaktere" und "Einwohner des... xy-Reiches". (Dabei natürlich die Spoiler aufklappen). Ganz einfach.^^ Ebenso einen schönen Abend/gute Nacht/schönes Restwochenende, Gruß Testi0 (Diskussion) 21:16, 21. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ich helfe ja wirklich immer gerne, aber in diesem Fall - nein, danke... Dass die Shinobi Shinobi sind, ist doch eigentlich klar, das braucht man doch nicht noch als Kategorie :/ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 12:07, 27. Nov. 2015 (UTC) TDT --> thumbs up :D [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 19:17, 30. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Ja, mache ich gern. Diese Erfindung ist "speziell"^^. Ootsutsuki-Clan würde ich dann auch machen! Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 17:29, 3. Dez. 2015 (UTC) :Uuuund ich hab auch gleich Juubi quasi komplett entspoilert und etwas erweitert. Nur zur Info für deine Planung^^ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 11:19, 4. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ---- Darüber bin ich mir sehr im Klaren^^ Wann geht die Diskussion los? xD [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 13:04, 7. Dez. 2015 (UTC) ---- Was ist denn da los "I'll be back...maybe"? Ö_Ö War das ein unangekündigter Abschied? Haben denn Sätze wie "wir chatten am WE" gar keiner Bedeutung mehr... :'( [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 14:52, 11. Dez. 2015 (UTC) An dieser Stelle danke ich auch noch mal^^ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 15:08, 25. Jan. 2016 (UTC) ---- Vielen Dank, es war auch ein hartes Stück Arbeit^^ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 12:25, 30. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Ich erhob mich wie ein Phönix aus der Asche des real life und muss dir an dieser Stelle ein riesiges Kompliment machen, da wo es jeder sehen kann! 1A Entspoiler-Aktion, du hast nichts übersehen und wenn ich mir die komplizierten Artikel anschaue.. *daumen hoch* Du hast uns alle gerettet. :D Hoffe, dass dich das nicht von anderen Dingen abgelenkt hat. [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 19:27, 25. Mär. 2016 (UTC) :Btw, was machen wir jetzt mit den ganzen unbenutzten Infobox-Bildern? Meinst du, wir kriegen die noch irgendwo unter, weil an sich sind es ja "nur" die Gesichter. :/ [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 21:50, 25. Mär. 2016 (UTC) ---- Ich würde gerne, nach Absprache mit dir und Yuki, die Funktion außer Kraft setzen, dass unangemeldete Benutzer hier weiterhin bearbeiten können. Wir hatten das Thema irgendwann schon mal, aber gerade letztens (da waren "Bearbeitungen" der gleichen Art, von verschiedenen IPs) ist es deutlich geworden, dass IP-Adressen überhaupt nicht fassbar sind und auf anderem Wege wieder Schaden. Wer wirklich helfen will, kann sich ruhig anmelden - man ist ja schließlich immer noch anonym. Wir haben dann aber auch gesichert jemanden, den man im Falle des Falles anschreiben kann! Ich hoffe du teilst meine Meinung. Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007七罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 17:54, 28. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Überarbeiten der Artikel Hi, Ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich deine Kommentare auf meiner Diskussionsseite gelesen habe und ich fange somit an die Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler zu verbessern (das ist nämlich meine Schwäche xD Tut mir echt Leid).. Und ich werde auch die Arbeit demnächst selbstständig machen und nicht beim englischen Wiki abschreiben. Und da ich ja neu bin wollte ich fragen ob man irgendwo erstmal die Texte, die man schreibt, als Vorschau öffentlich stellen kann, damit jemand sie kontrollieren kann? Gruß Kinshiki-ootsutsuki (Diskussion) 17:30, 10. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Danke für den guten Tipp ! Ich habe nun eine Testseite erstellt und sobald ich auf dieser mit Momoshiki fertig bin, würde ich jemandem von euch bitten das einmal durchzulesen. GrußKinshiki-ootsutsuki (Diskussion) 18:55, 10. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Hi nochmals, ja, ich werde an dem Artikel (Zetsu) weiterarbeiten und wie du gesagt hast zunächst auf der Testseite. Was ich aber fragen wollte war, wenn man etwas bearbeitet, muss man zwischen "kleine Änderung" oder "Seite beobachten" wählen. Was ist eigentlich mit den beiden Dingen gemeint und was muss ich eigentlich auswählen? Gruß Kinshiki-ootsutsuki (Diskussion) 19:15, 10. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Abarbeiten Hi^^ stimmt, ich sollte bzw. wollte/will die Tiere und Beschwörungen noch abarbeiten (Sorry, wenn ich das bisher noch nicht gemacht habe) ... Ich hatte ja mal auf der Dissi der Vorlage den Vorschlag mit der Ein-/Ausblendfunktion und zumindest den "Film"-Parameter hinzufügen gemacht. Dazu wollte ich eigentlich noch fragen, wenn die Infobox "fehlerhaft" ist, warum dann also nicht umbauen (ich wäre übrigens auch dafür) bzw. wieso würde dies das abarbeiten erschweren? Testi0 (Diskussion) 14:43, 31. Mai 2016 (UTC) Danke und bitteschön xD p.s. leicht verspätet, aber dennoch: alles gute zum Geburtstag nachträglich^^ Gruß, Testi0 (Diskussion) 19:21, 3. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Also ich habe erstmal nur die Charaktere der fünf großen Dörfer und Länder sowie Oto- und Amegakure entspoilert. Es fehlen also noch die sonstigen Charaktere. Ansonsten habe ich bei zwei Jutsus etwas ergänzt. Gruß, Testi0 (Diskussion) 11:32, 5. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Danke....^^ Ja, den habe ich mir heute Nachmittag angeschaut (und gestern den zweiten Shippuuden Film. Die anderen Filme habe ich auch schon gesehen, nur noch nicht die dt. Jutsu Namen eingetragen). Testi0 (Diskussion) 19:56, 10. Aug. 2016 (UTC) och, ich denk', das schaffe ich schon... trotzdem Danke^^ Testi0 (Diskussion) 20:41, 19. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Re: Willkommen Allerliebste Willkommensgrüsse, danke! Ich habe mich am englischen Wikia orientiert, da es nicht erwünscht ist, verfasse ich selbstverständlich eigene Texte, kein Problem :D Ich freue mich hier tatkräftig mitzumachen.^^ Freundliche Grüsse FireMageWar (Diskussion) 21:25, 11. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ---- Danke, *für Licht ins Dunkel bring*. :-) [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 12:03, 19. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Die Idee find' ich gut.^^ Die Elemente bzw. Techniken basieren ja auf Yin und Yang. Wenn ich das Bild richtig interpretiere, dann hat Shika Yin, oder? Kommt die Schrift dann auf das jeweilige Element (Yin oder Yang), um zu zeigen, was die Person besitzt? Oder, wie hast du dir das gedacht? [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 12:34, 19. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Naja, einen Hochschulabschluss wird dafür nicht benötigt, ums zu verstehen.^^ Wird aber 'ne Heidenarbeit, so viele Seiten...^^ [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 13:18, 19. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Nominierung Heey, ich habe Narutopedia im Community Wikia bei den "Vorgestellten Wikias" nominiert mit der Hoffnung mehr Interessenten anzuwerben und natürlich die vergangene und aktuelle Arbeit hervorzuheben. Ich hoffe dir und dem Rest des Kollegiums ist dies Recht ^^ Mfg FireMageWar (Diskussion) 17:32, 24. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Ich denke schon. Da gibts so einen der bei uns ein Pro gesetzt hat und gehört nicht zum Admin-Team der Community.^^ FireMageWar (Diskussion) 04:48, 25. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Der eine war ich :P [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007??']]Little Boss(Dissi) 10:06, 25. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ::Ich denke eher, dass sie "Trollocool" oder Yuna meint, dich kennt sie ja schon xD ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 10:10, 25. Aug. 2016 (UTC) RE: Episodenliste Hallo, sobald die dt. DVDs in DE erscheinen, ich glaube Staffel 15 (Box 1 und Box 2) erscheint jetzt im September 2016, wird bei uns die Episodenliste korrigiert, wenn's nötig ist. Der User "PSPMAN/PSPHERO" hat vor ca. 2-3 Jahren an der Episodenübersicht gewerkelt und diese entsprechend nach dt. DVD-Veröffentlichungen umgestellt. Wo hat sich denn ein Fehler eingeschlichen bzw. wo müssten wir eine Änderung durchführen? :-) [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 09:07, 25. Aug. 2016 (UTC) :Aso, na denne.^^ [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 17:35, 25. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Ach Gott, mich stört's nicht^^, wenn die Episode einen anderen Titel bekommt. Wenn der Titel passender ist als die erste Übersetzung von mir, nur zu. ;-) lg [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 13:25, 26. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ---- Ehehe, is' ne tolle Story: Hab' aus Versehen alle Cookies etc. in meinem Browser gelöscht und musste mich überall neu einloggen. Beim Wikia hab' ich's erst gemerkt, als ich auf einmal in 'nem anderen Wikia (die werden genutzt, ja xD) den "neuen" Stil hatte (hilf mir... wie heißt der nochmal?). Ich MUSSTE mich dann wieder einloggen und in den richtigen Modus gehen! Und wo ich schon einmal eingeloggt war... xD [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 17:12, 27. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Namenskorrektur Hallo Scarlei, habe eine Bitte, könntest du in deiner "Von-dir-erstellte-Artikel-Tabelle" folgenden Artikel umbennen: *Kanna = Kanna (Sou) Danke, [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 19:19, 17. Apr. 2017 (UTC) Birthday Nachträglich alles Liebe und Gute zum Geburtstag! Feier schön und lass es dir besonders gut gehen! ^_^ [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 17:26, 29. Jun. 2017 (UTC) :Oh Gott, hoffentlich kannst du vor lauter Schreck heut' Nacht noch schlafen.^^ Irgendwie verschwindet dieser Nachrichten-Banner bei mir gar nicht, obwohl ich den Banner mehrmals angeklickt hab'. xD [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 18:36, 29. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Von mir auch alles Gute zum Geburtstag nachträglich^^ Gruß, Testi0 (Diskussion) 19:06, 29. Jun. 2017 (UTC) RE: Spoiler Nix Problem, dafür reichen grad noch meine IT-Kenntnisse. xD [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 15:46, 7. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Bilder und Info Ich kann einsehen, dass das Wikia gewisse Ansprüche an die Bilder hat, die Formate in PNG verwandeln und die Ränger rausschneiden, doch wo mir das Verständnis ziemlich böse fehlt: Warum werden die Infos gleich mit gelöscht? Es ist nun einmal ein Fakt, dass Momoshiki das Bijuu Dama einsetzen kann, es ist ebenso Fakt, dass Kinshiki sein Vater, Meister und Untergebener war. Ich sehe zwar ein, dass es für die Bilder zur Gleichheit Regelungen gibt und dass auch nur ein Link oder dergleichen eingefügt wird, aber warum werden die Informationen rausgeschmissen? Ebenso ist es zwar wahrscheinlich, dass Momoshiki starb, doch kursieren auch Bilder von Momoshiki in einer derzeit unbekannten Form, was darauf schließen lässt, dass er möglicherweise doch überlebt hat, weswegen ich der Ansicht bin, dass er für's erste verschwunden und verschollen, aber nicht zwingend tot ist. Als Quellen führe ich sämtliche englische Naruto-Wikias auf, ebenso auch den Film und das Bildmaterial, was du gelöscht hattest und was aus besagtem Film stammt. Liebe Grüße Antidevil95 (Diskussion) 14:50, 11. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Tüdelüüü Meine professionellen Überschriften leben weiter. Ich war gerade schon mega happy, zu sehen, dass Testi hier noch aktiv ist, und dann sehe ich DEINEN NAMEN bei den Recent Changes? :DDD *claps* Wie isses hier so? Ich hab' dort auch einige neue Namen gesehen. ^^ Ich bin ja immer noch sehr erfreut, dass sich an meinem Admin-Status hier nichts geändert hat, aber gibt es überhaupt noch richtig aktive Admins? Was wurde denn aus... All den anderen Menschen? XD Sin, Johnny, Dee? (Ich könnte dir auch bei WhatsApp schreiben, aber das hier ist doch voll altmodisch und richtig cool. XD) [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 15:48, 6. Okt. 2018 (UTC)